Hetalia truth or Dare NEW!
by Silvergold201
Summary: I officially started again and will continue to write on this one. Contains yaoi, parings and swearing (Romano included :3 ) I will take suggestions
1. Chapter 1

hi, I have successfully created an account for fanfics or Oc stories such as Black butler, hetalia ETC I hope you will enjoy reading my stories as

much as I love writing them! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay "^-^ My computer crashed and I had to write this AGAIN. Well, time to start!

*Two girls walk in the world meeting. One with medium silver hair and the shorter girl with long dark purple hair in pigtails*

Blanca: Hi guys!

Everyone: WTF?!

Maya: I can't believe we're here! I better thank Lin for that magic trick!

England: Who the bloody hell are you?

*the girls smile and reveal cards with the words "truth or dare" on the back; the nations turn pale*

Germany Gott verdammt...THAT was today...?

Maya: Yep! since we don't have comments right now to give us requests, our "friend" gave us some suggestions to work with!

America: SWEET! I love games!

*Blanca glances at a card and her face darkens*

Blanca: ...Why did you get HER to write these..? Maya: Why not? It makes this more interesting! Blanca: *sigh* E-England...make scones for us...please?

*England raises and eyebrow* England: Alright...? *he leaves*

Italy: Ve...what did the card say?

Blanca: Everyone has to try England's scones...

America: WHAT?!

China: Ai ya...

Russia: Kol kol... Maya: *backs away from Russia* i'd stay away from you if possible, thanks...

Blanca: In the meantime... Spain! *her attitude brightens*

Spain: Si, Chica? Blanca: Your dare is to go up to the person you like the most and kiss their cheek .^.

*Spain smiles and gets up* Maya: *whispers to Blanca* Bet ya he goes for Romano... *he walks right to Romano and kisses is cheek, making his face turn bright red as Spain sits down*

Maya: a-ah... *passes out from the adorableness along with Hungary* *everyone laughs* Blanca: *giggle* Well, ne-

England: Here you go.. *Arthur comes back with a large plate of scones and everyone pales*

Italy: V-Ve...a dare is a dare right...? *everyone hesitantly takes a scone*

America:... Blanca: *grimaces* it..can't be that bad right...? *she takes a (large) Bite and chews* Maya: *watches in horror*

Blanca: hmm, not bad Everyone, including England: WHAT?! Blanca: I'm serious! Its a bit hard but the inside has a light texture!

England: I knew someone would like my scones! France: mon dieu... *Blanca happily eats as everyone is sick*

 **Sorry if its short, its very late and I have school... AT least I have two more days until the Christmas holidays! :DDDDDD well, this is SilverGold201 signing out now, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Maya walks in and sees Blanca laying down, groaning* Maya: Blanca?

Blanca:...*groans* ARTHUR'S COOKING RUINED MY DIGESTIVE SYSTEM! Maya: Oh no! I-

*The nations walk in* China: What happened, aru?! Maya: I guess Arthur's cooking done a number on her stomach... Blanca: No, shit! America: *he pats her head* Don't worry Blanca, you'll be fine, I've experienced this when I was a kid... *he smiles and Blanca blushes*

Maya: Right! Onto the game! We STILL wasn't given any suggestions so, I had our "friend" do some more for us! Blanca: *she gets up and stumbles a bit* I'm good...I think England: S-Sorry Blanca... Blanca: No, its...okay I'll be fine! So, *rummages through the cards* ...*she blushes*

Maya: What card did you- woah... WELL, have fun with that Blanca!

Japan: What is the dare? Blanca: I have to spend an hour in a closet with my favourite nation only a guy though otherwise, France can do whatever he wants to me...*she slowly reaches for her pocket knife* Hungry: *picks camera up* I'm ready for this!

France: OHONHONHON! Don' worry Blanca da Belle~ i'll be nice! Blanca: OH HELL NO! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME?! *she now fully grabs her knife but Maya snatches it up* Maya: Do the dare of suffer...

Blanca: *sigh* ...A-America... *she turns away blushing* America:*he blushes slightly with a smile* Hungary: *already taking photos*

Maya: *she giggles behind he kimono sleeve* America: *he picks Blanca up, throws her over his shoulder and walks in the closet*

Italy: Ve~~ That's so CUTE! *Italy and Japan are looking at the photos Hungary took*

Maya: Now, that's over for now- *she pauses and turns to the rest of the nations* Russia is dared to take his scarf of and give it to Prussia to wear *little Rp joke for my friends that get it! Hi friends! :DDDD *

Russia: kol kol kol kol kol kol... *he raises his pipe slightly at Maya* no, I will not, da?

Maya: EEEEK! *she runs behind Germany* Prussia: Aww, I would of wore that scarf everyday... *he pouts and Russia looks a bit surprised*

Maya: H-ha... China...you are dared to become one with Russia...whatever that means...

China: No, Aru! There is n- Maya: Its a dare China: Bu- Hungary: ITS A DARE! *she still has he camera* China: ai ya...whoever care, come to my funeral... *Russia picks china up and takes him out the room*

Maya:...Right, *she straightens up* how long has it been since America and Blanca have been in t- *a thud comes from the closet* ...

Hungary: OMG! They are- England: bloody hell...

Italy: Ve...? Doitsu, what are they doing? Germany: N-Nothing Italy...

Maya: I think we'll end it here for now... Everyone: Agreed

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm kinda worried about China though... *squints***

 **Jk! Anyway, I really want you guys to leave truths and dares in the comments! My friend Is running out of ideas and we REALLY need some! I will appreciate if you do that! SilverGold201, signing out, ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya: Right, time to open the closet... *she opens it*

Japan and Hungary: *ready with cameras* *In the closet, Blanca is fast asleep on America's lap and America is on his phone, playing games quietly*

America: Hi guys *he smiles* An hour up already? Blanca: ...nggh... *she shifts but is still asleep* Maya:...t-too kaw-...*faints*

Hungary: *taking pictures rapidly* France: OHONHONHONHONHON! You wore the poor girl non- *Russia hit him with his pipe* Russia: oops~ My hand slipped, da?

England: W-What about the thud in the closet?! America: *blushes* What?! We were playing Mario kart on the DS! Everyone:...oh

Prussia: Kesesesese! Are you show you didn't do anything else? Blanca: *she wakes up and rubs her eyes* ...YOU...

Maya: EEEEEEEEK! PRUSSIA RUN! YOU DISTURBED HER SLEEP AND NOW'S SHE'S PISSED! RUN!

Prussia: *his eyes widen as Blanca grabs her Ak47, face darkens* *Everyone is scared except America who is shocker and Russia who is amused*

*Maya calms herself down as Prussia runs and the dark aura vanishes* Blanca: *sigh* Maya, read the dares *she puts the gun away*

Maya: Right! We actually have a person that sent us some! Blanca: !? REALLY?! OMFG! YES! THANK YOU!

Maya: Right, this is from melly rodriguez: Yo, Prussia! How was West when he was younger? I also want pictures!  
And France, for every time you make a perv remark, you will be locked with Hungary in "thirsty fangirl" mode.

Prussia: *now in the room* Kesese! Well, Germany was a stubborn and serious chid when younger! He was very obedient and very honest! He was very awesome! Not as awesome as me though! Kesesese!

Germany:... *too embarrassed to say anything* Italy: Ve~ I didn't know you sounded so adorable Doitsu! Germany:...thanks... *blushes*

Maya: Right, France! Your dare! France, for every time you make a perv remark, you will be locked with Hungary in "thirsty fangirl" mode.

Hungary: *already in the closet* France: Non! That girl will hit me with the pan and do pervy things! England: Aren't you a perv yourself? France: Your lucky I can't sneak into your bedroom and *censor* and then i'll *censor* after i'll even *censor*-

*Germany has his hand on Italy's ears, America and Blanca are hiding behind a shocked Russia, England is about to kill France. Japan and Maya are blushing like crazy, Prussia and Spain are laughing, Romano has a basket of tomatoes to throw at Spain for laughing, the Nordics are processing the words tthat come out of France's mouth, China is face palming himself*

Blanca: *grabs Ak47* INTO THE CLOEST PERV! America: Hungary has rope... *he shrinks back behind Russia* France: *Is grabbed and locked in the closet with Hungary, followed by screams*

Blanca: Right! We have some more dares from our "friend!" . Maya? Maya: Hmm? Yes?

*Blanca smirks and puts cat ears and a tail on her* Blanca: You have to act like a cat for the rest of this chapter! Maya: WHAT?! NO! I- *Blanca grins and whispers something in her ear* Maya:...*her face is now red and nods*

America: What did you say to her? Blanca: Oh, she has to act like a cat and wake up Greece too *smirks*

Maya: *walks up to Greece* G-Greece? meow...? *Greece stirs* England: *sigh**He waves his hand with a smile and there is a light and Maya sits on her knees, shocked* Blanca: Maya?

Maya: ENGLAND! NYAH! yOU TUNRED ME INTO A DAMN NEKO, MEOW! England: We need to speed things up, so, why not? *he smiles*

Blanca: OMFG...IGGY YOU MADE HER KAWAII! *she hugs England and America glares at him* DO THE REST OF THE DARE MAYA!

Maya: *sigh* Meow, Greece? W-Wake up...! Greece: *he wakes up and blushes at Maya* M-Maya...? Maya: Meow...hi... *Greece grabs her and falls asleep again, with Maya In his arms*

Blanca: *smirks* Match, made~ America: *he smiles and warps his arms around her waist* And...match, made~ Blanca: *she blushes* ...

Prussia: Kesesesesesese! I knew something had happened in the cloest- *Blanca flips him the bird and kisses America's cheek*

England: *he smiles* China: Aww, that's adorable, aru! Japan: *taking pictures*

Maya: I knew it-Nyah! *Greece starts stroking Maya's hair an she purrs*

Blanca: Shall we end it here? Maya: Y-Yeah, meow... *she snuggles up to Greece*

 **Well, I finally finished this chapter! Another thanks to melly rodiguez for the suggestions! I really appreciate it!**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and suggestions in this chapter! Silvergold201 signing out, ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maya: And as you can see, we have the cards and such-

Germany: Hey, Maya? Who are they? *he points to the boy and girl*

Maya: Oh, everyone, these two lovely people are Winter and Aiden, they're helping with the dares and questions! Meow! *still a neko... -_- *

Winter: Hey, what's up?! Aiden: E'llo!

Maya: Nyah! Right!...I forgot, Winter is very American and Aiden is very English ^-^"

Everyone: Hi Winter and Aiden!

Prussia: Wait- where's Blanca?

Maya: Uh... Aiden: She's sick and so she gave Maya the account to write on for now; we wee also asked to help

America: Blanca's sick?! Even when its near Christmas?! Maya: Sadly, yes...however, she can recover quickly (sometimes)

Winter: Right, let's move onto the dares and questions!

Maya: Okay! Canada, meow!

Canada: Eep! Y-Yes?

Maya: You are dared to become *she looks at the card and smirks* Prussia's slave for an hour

Canada:...Can I back out of this dare?

Winter: Anyone who backs out of dares will get hit with Russia's pipe!

Russia: Fufu... I like this game, da?

Canada:...F-Fine, i'll do the dare...

Prussia: Kesesesese! Come and sit on my lap, Canada!

*Canada hesitates but sits on Prussia's lap, who wraps his arms around Canada's waist*

Aiden: *snicker* Well done Winter, for writing that!

Winter: *bows* Thank you, thank you, i'll be here all night!

Maya: Aiden, your next

Aiden: America, got one for ya

America: Shoot.

Aiden: You have to tie your hands behind your back and England- or Arthur (to be a gent) has to transfer a drink into your mouth without a cup, hands, utensils, ETC.

America: Okay, cool

England: WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO DO THAT YOU BLOODY GIT-

Aiden: Russia? Get your pipe ready

Russia: Da~

England: Fine! I'll do it! *he grabs a cup of water and drinks it, keeping the water in his mouth*

*Germany ties America's hands behind his back*

Maya: *Hands Hungary a box of tissues in case of a nosebleed*

Hungary: Thanks! *readies camera*

*England sits in front of America and there lips meet*

Maya:*stares in awe* w-wow...meow...

Hungary: *snaps pictures rapidly*

*5 minutes later*

*England pushes America down, continuing with the kiss and America moans*

Maya: *covering nosebleed* g-guys...nyah...its been five minutes...

*the two nations pull apart and England turns red and sits down, panting heavily*

America: Daaamn... *he smirks* Shame, I was enjoying that! *Russia unties him and America rubs his wrists* Germany, next time don't tie my hands too tight!

Germany: Uh, sorry...

Hungary: *drool* DAMMIT! You stopped! *she then pouts*

Maya: R-Right! Italy, meow!

Italy: Ve?

Maya: You are dared to hug a person who is not playing and refuse to let go!

Italy: Ve~ Okay~

Spain: Not to be that guy but...who is not playing?

Maya: *she giggles behind her long kimono sleeve* I know someone~ Italy, you can hug Winter!

Winter: W-Wha- *Italy tackles the girl in a hug*

Winter: I-ITALY! PLEASE LET GO!

Italy: No~

Aiden: Maya! You know she has her own personal space and doesn't like people hugging her!

Winter: GYAAAH! * With a scream, she pushes Italy off and runs out the room*

Maya: I know. I find it hilarious, meow!

Italy: he sits down back next to Germany*

Aiden: ! I got a question for Maya!

Maya: What is it, meow?

Aiden: Who would make a bad date?

Maya: I-I can't say...he's gonna kill me...

Prussia: Just say it! *he moves his right hand up a flustered Canada's shirt*

Maya: R-Russia...in my opinion...h-he scares me... *her cat ears fall, sadly and scared*

Russia: Kol kol kol kol kol kol... *he smiles widely and grabs his pipe*

Maya: NYAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Russia chases her out the room*

Aiden: *he turns around back to the nations* Let's continue! Does anyone have anything?

Hungary: I do! Spain leave the room for a second! I'll tell you to come back!

Spain: Si! *he leaves*

Hungary: Romano, you have to confess your love to Antonio-

Romano: No! You can't-a make me do that!

Hungary: You want Russia to hit you with his pipe?

Romano: FINE!

Hungary: Kay! Spain, you can come in~

*Spain happily walks in and Romano walks up to him, angry but nervous*

Romano: S-Spain...? I have t-to tell you something...

Spain: S-Si...? *his smiles falters but is kept*

Romano: I...I... I love you, dammit! Bastardo!

Spain:... *he smirks and kisses Romano*

France: OHONHONHON! Get some Spain-

Hungary: DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT! *she hits him with her frying pan*

Prussia: Kesesesesesesese! Awesome! Keep it up guys!

Aiden: Um, Prussia and Canada its been an hour so...your dare is over

Canada: I-I'm content

Prussia: Ja, so am I

Aiden: *in awe* O-Okay?

*Maya comes in, panting and shaking*

Maya: Phew...I lost him...

*a tall shadow looms over her* Russia: Don't think so, da?

Maya: NOOOOO! *she hides behind Aiden*

Aiden: wha-?

Maya: AIDEN! YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER BEFORE! KILL RUSSIA PLEASE! (My friend's manga reference :3 HI FRIEND! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! *

Everyone: ?! WHAT?!

Aiden: ah... *He sits in his own little emo corner, drinking vodka*

America: Dude... he done that?

Maya: ...uh...yeah...eh, Russia?

Russia: Da?

Maya: Truce for now? I'm so sorry but you do scare me...

Russia: Da. Its fine *he smiles*

Winter: *she skips in*

Maya: You okay now?

Winter: yep!

Maya: I think we should end it here for now. I don't know how long Blanca is gonna feel like crap for and be lazy so you may see me, Winter and Aiden in the next few or so chapters!

 **Thanks for reading this! I have to call Blanca (keeping her identity a secret -3-) and tell her I completed this chapter! Special thanks to our friends**

 **Winter and Aiden for joining! The are huge hetalia fans and were happy to join!**

 **Winter: Bye dudes and dudettes!**

 **Aiden:...Bye *still sulking about the manga reference***

 **This is Maya, signing out; adios!**

It


	6. Chapter 6

*Winter is helping Finland put up the decorations*

Winter: And the mistletoe goes here- there!

Finland: Thanks for helping me Winter!

Winter: No problem! Oh! Hang on dude, I'll be back! *she puts her headphones on and runs out into the kitchen*

*Then, the nations walk in*

America: Finland! Merry Christmas dude!

Prussia: The decorations look awesome!

Finland: Thanks! I had some help from Winter!

Germany: Speaking of vhich...where is she?

Finland: She said she'll be right back before putting her headphones on. Hmmm... I don't know why she done that, and it looks like she'll be a while. Maya and Aiden went shopping too. *he picks up the cards* Might as well start?

*Everyone reluctantly agrees*

Finland: Let's see... ! ...France, come here.

France: Oui?

*Finland whispers something to France and he smirks*

France: Oui, I can do zis! and I don't want no pipe struck through my heart!

England: This is not drama frog, just do he dare!

Canada: What is your dare F-?! *France grabs Canada and pull his curl*

France: *he smirks and begins to French kiss Canada*

Everyone: ...

*They pull away and Canada flushes red*

France: We will be using the spare bedroom, oui? *he picks up Canada and leaves*

Hungary: *stops nosebleed with a tissue* I HAVE THE MOST GREAT PHOTOS!

*Winter skips in; not even noticing the nations*

Winter: Lingering in the last light of dusk, lies within the shadow of trust...I ca- *sees everyone watching her sing and put boxes down*

Finland: * he smiles*

Winter: *she puts her headphones around her neck and stares at everyone* Y-You heard all of that...didn't you?

*Everyone nods* Japan: We did

Winter:...I'm out *she starts to walk but Italy hugs her* EH?!

Italy: Ve~ But we need a host! And I liked the singing!

Winter:...ah...Italy, this is the second time...let go and fine!

*He lets go, smiling brightly*

Winter: *ahem* SO, *Finland hands the cards to Winter* Lets see...aha! Spain!

Spain: Si?

Winter: You have to dress up as a girl~!

Spain: WHAT?!

Winter: *giggle* POLAND! SPAIN WANTS TO TRANSFORM INTO A GIRL!

Poland: Like, finally! *he grabs Spain and drags him into a changing room*

-15 minutes later...-

*Spain walks back in the room, hair in a curled bun; thanks to hair extensions and a long flamenco dress*

Romano:... ./.

Spain: Its not that bad actually!

*Everyone laughs except for Romano*

Maya: Hi guys! Sorry we're lat- *she sees Spain*

Aiden: Ello! What'd we mi- *he has a nosebleed from seeing Spain*

Spain: *he tilts his head to the side* Am I really that attractive? *he smirks*

Aiden: *His nosebleed gets worse* Goddammit! *he runs to the bathroom*

Maya:...Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! -wait, where is the pervert and maple-over-

*A faint thud and moan can be heard from another room*

Maya: -oh...

Aiden: DAMMIT NOT ANOTHER NOSEBLEED!

Maya: Uh, presents anyone while I cook?

Everyone: Yeah!

 **Merry Christmas guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And to whoever doesn't celebrate Christmas, Happy holidays!**

 **I just had enough time to post this before dinner! Anyway, this is Maya signing out! Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

Maya: So, glad to have you on board then!

*The nations arrive*

Aiden: Ello guys! Winter: Finally you came!

France: Ohonhonhon- *Hungary hits him with her frying pan*

Hungary: PERVERT!

Bianca: Hi!

Italy: Ve~ Hello Bella!

Bianca: *she tilts her head to the side* I'm not Bella! I'm Bianca!

Maya: Guys, this is Bianca, Aiden's cousin! And another Italy!

Romano: Great...we're just ecstatic...

Bianca: You don't look ecstatic... *doesn't get the sarcasm*

Italy: Ve...? She's right *Doesn't get it either*

Maya: *she smiles* Right, onto the dares and such! This on is from nekon3kokitty-sama! And this person wants some action between Japan and Greece!

Winter: Japan!

Japan:... *he blushes slightly*

Aiden: Maya, wake up Greece

Maya: *sigh* Meow, Greece-kun, wake up meow!

Greece: ...kitty...?

America: Go on, Kiku!

Japan: Uh...but..*sigh* *he walks up to a confused Greece and looks down at him, blushing*

Greece: Oh, hey Japan...*yawn* what-mph! *Japan crashes his lips on Greece's lips*

Prussia and Winter: WOOOOO! GET SOME JAPAN!

*Japan and Greece pull apart, panting heavily*

Maya: Awwww~ That's adorable, meow!

Greece: Kitty! *he smiles and puts Japan on his lap*

France: Now, Maya! Not just them are adorable, oui? *he winks at a confused Bianca*

Aiden: *dark aura surrounds him* Fuck off France, you lay a hand on my cousin, keeping your hair perfect will be the least of your problems...Got it, frog?

France: Y-Yes!

Aiden: Yes what?!

France: Yes, sir!

*Everyone has moved away from Aiden aside from Russia, who thinks its amusing and Bianca who is unaware of the dark aura*

Bianca: Its nice to see you and Francis get along! *she smiles*

Maya: A-Anyway... next people... Russia and...Prussia?

Russia: Its my turn now, da?

Prussia: And mine?

Maya: *nods* Russia is dared to act uke and Prussia seme.

Prussia: Kesesese! That's all? Pffft! Easy-

Maya: AND, Russia has to be tied up and Prussia can do whatever he wants to him and it has to include torture *Maya now smirks, more evil than normal*

Russia: You wrote that dare, da? *he glares at Maya*

Maya: *she giggles and her military hat falls over her face a bit, casting a shadow over her amber eyes* What can I say? I want to get you back for chasing me before...

England: Jesus Christ... I thought this girl was innocent...

Winter: She is...just don't make her mad to give her a chance for revenge... Aiden learnt that the hard way.

Prussia: We have to do the dare, so... *he ties Russia up and grabs the end of his scarf* We'll be back *he smirks*

Maya: Happy trails, Ivan! *she smiles normally and waves as the two nations leave* Now...

Winter: I'll take those! *she grabs the cards and shuffles through them* Poland!

Poland: Like, yea?

Winter: It just says, one of your favourite type of music?

Poland: ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬ *Aiden gives him his music and headphones*

ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ ＮＩＧＨＴＣＯＲＥ ！

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬

Winter: ...Interesting

America: Who goes next?

Winter: Actually, its you, Alfred!

America: Shoot! *he smiles brightly*

Winter: Have you seen anyone completely naked? If so, who?

America: *still smiling* ...what?

Aiden: Who was naked? *he smiles*

America:...England *he blushes as well as England*

* Faint thuds can be heard through the hallways and rooms*

Maya: Shall we leave it here?

Aiden: Alright.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another special thanks to nekon3kokitty-sama! And to sum this up, *Keeping identity a secret***

 **Blanca is coming back! If you want to hear more from Aiden and Winter, tell me when reviewing this chapter and maybe leave a truth or dare? Plz..?**

 **Aiden: Hey, they don't need to if they don't want to!**

 **Maya: THIS IS MAYA, SIGNING OUT, ADIOS!**

 **Aiden: HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!**

 **He's such a Tsundere...**


	8. Chapter 8

Blanca: So, that's that...put this here...

*the nations walk in*

Italy: Ve~ BLANCA! *he tackles her in a hug*

Blanca: EH?! *they both fall to the floor*

Maya: Why did you come before us?!

Blanca: Ow! I was just going to start painting and move over paints around so no one trips on them! Oh and, hi guys! I am back now!

America: Finally, I was getting bored without the main host! *he helps Italy and Blanca up*

Blanca: *she smiles* Thank you for saying that! I'm much more better now! *whispers* And after reading the past chapters...

Maya: I left a suggestion if anyone wants to see Aiden and Winter again, they can leave a review!

Blanca: Oh, Winter and...Aiden? *her smile falters a bit*

Germany: Ja, why?

Blanca:...Oh, nothing! Let's get on with the game! *she grabs the cards*

Maya:...alright?

Blanca: We have another suggestion from nekon3kokitty-sama! Poland and Lithuania!

Poland: Like, yes Blanca?

Lithuania: Yes?

Blanca: We need some action from you too!

France: OHONHONHONHONHONHON! TIME FOR THE SE- *Hungary hits him with her frying pan*

Lithuania: W-What?!

Poland: Are you like, serious?

Blanca: Does America love burgers?

America: HELL TO DA FUCKING YEAH!

Blanca: Then its a yes!

Poland: Like, okay! *He grabs a protesting Lithuania but then gives up when they leave the room*

Blanca: Hungary, follow them. Just for proof.

Hungary: OKAY! *she follows them, with her camera*

Maya: Match made nekon3kokitty-sama!

Blanca: Next! We need America and England, Spain and Romano, Germany and Italy and Russia and Prussia!

*The nations send worried glances among each other*

Blanca: In the pairs I put you in, you have to make out for uh...let's say, five minutes!

America: Oh, Okay! *he grabs England and starts kissing him*

Italy: Ve! *he eagerly kisses Germany*

*The other nations copy*

Japan: *click* *he takes pictures*

*Thud, cries and moans, possibly screaming names is heard Pretty much there is camera snapping too*

Blanca: Well...five minutes is over guys!

*They pull away from each other, panting and blushing*

Maya: Next!

Blanca: Alright! Uh...Aha! Romano!

Romano: What is it? *he snaps*

Blanca: Geez, its your turn! You have to let me give you a new hairstyle! It has to be a girl's hairstyle!

Romano: Fuck that! There is no way-

Blanca: *she grabs her Ak47* I will give you a hairstyle, alright? Otherwise, Boom... headshot *she smiles*

Romano: Tch...F-Fine...

Blanca: Yaaaay~ *she leaves and then comes back with a box* Maya, you can continue with the game while I give Romano a hairstyle!

Maya: Right...*she shuffles through the cards* ...

America: Maya, dudette?

Maya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *she runs behind Italy AND Germany*

Denmark: *he picks the card up* Maya must play seven minutes in heaven with Russia *he smirks*

Maya: BLANC YOU FUCKING- YOU WROTE THAT DIDN'T YOU?

Blanca: Hmm... *she starts to put hair extensions in Romano's hair* Don't know what you're talking about~ *Obviously lying*

Maya: BLANCA I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK!

*The other nations step back remembering the last chapter, aside Russia*

Blanca: Ah, I know~ But I will get you back if you decide to do anything~ Might as well do the dare otherwise Russia hits you with the pipe!

Maya:...ah...*sigh* Fine...Come on Alcoholic Vodka lover...*She heads to the closet*

Russia: Da~ This will be fun~

*They enter the closet and America shuts it*

America: Good luck dudes!

Blanca: Finished! *she claps her hands together happily*

Romano: Bastardo... *he looks down, embarrassed*

Spain: *his face flushes red*

*Romano has long hair extensions in his hair, tied in a long plait. The end is tide with a red ribbon, which has glitter on it. Romano also has a side fringe*

Blanca: Well, what do you think?

Spain: *He holds up a card* "1000/10"

*Poland and Lithuania come back, happy and blushing lightly*

Blanca: So, that was a pretty long time *She smirks*

Lithuania:*his face flushes red*

Maya: AH~! *Maya slightly screams or moans*

Blanca:... *her smile fades*

Latvia: L-Looks like She's becoming one with R-Russia...

Blanca: Its early but...lets end it here

Everyone: Agreed

 **I'M BA-ACK~ I have missed to write these chapters! Thanks to Maya, we're still up to date with the chapters!**

 **Another special thanks to nekon3kokitty-sama! Enjoy the shipping of Poland and Lithuania!**

 **Again, if you want to see special guests and such, please leave a review!**

 **This is SilverGold201, signing out! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blanca: Seriously?! BUT WHO THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO THIS CHAPTER WITH?!

*the nations walk in to see Blanca screaming around the room, like a lunatic*

America:...uh, Blanca?

Blanca: YOU. ARE. NOT. SICK! YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE THIS MORNING- ! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME WITH THAT ASSHOLE! YOU DARE RING THAT

IDIOT- *sigh*

Everyone:...

Blanca: Hi guys... *she removes her headphones and presses a button* I was just talking to Maya.

Germany: Oh, she's not coming?

Blanca: No, she's "Too scared to come thanks to Russia in the last chapter".

*Everyone stares at Russia*

Russia: What? She just kissed a little. Nothing wrong with that, da?

Blanca: And now I have a friend of hers to help me with this chapter..*she shivers*

*A girl walks in. She as jet black hair in pigtails, a purple streak in her fringe and a black hoodie and dark blue tank top*

Ethelyn: S-Sorry to bother you...Maya called me to come here

America: What's up? You're meant to be hanging round in this chapter to help Blanca!

Ethelyn: Really?! Maya called me to do this? I'd be honoured to help Blanca! *her eyes seem to light up with a purple*

Blanca: NOPE! I can do this myself!

Ethelyn: ...Oh, okay... I guess, I'll be going... *he eyes turn a dark blue*

England: No, you can stay! Blanca is just upset over her friend!

France: Oui, I agree~

America: See dude! You can stay and help!

Ethelyn: ...T-Thank you! *her eyes turn pink* Don't mind my eyes, its a magic thing where it shows my emotions

America: Sweet! So, get on with the questions Blanca!

Blanca: *she growls but goes through the cards* Russia and Prussia. You are dared to play seven minutes in heaven.

Russia: Already said than done, da?

Prussia:Kesesesesesese! Alright! *they both walk in the closet*

Blanca: Hmm...

*Ethelyn snatches the cards from Blanca* HEY!

Ethelyn: ! Hungary! Out of the bad touch trio, who would you kiss, marry or kill?

Hungary:...*sigh* I would kiss France, marry Spain and Kill Prussia (My friend's opinion to what she would say, not mine)

Blanca: *She grabs her Ak47 and starts cleaning it* ...

Ethelyn: Here's the cards Blanca! Your turn!

Blanca: NO! Its fine, you continue, I will be cleaning my gun... *she puts her headphones over her ears*

Italy: Ve...Something seems wrong with Blanca...

Ethelyn: I know... *her eyes turn yellow* Blanca?

Blanca: *Ignores everyone due to the music*

America: Blanca! HEY!

Blanca: ...WHAT? *she drops her gun and her headphones fall down*

Everyone:...

Blanca: I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN TRUST THE GIRL! SHE. IS. INSANE.

America: Wha-

Blanca: I'm done. i'm so done. *Now Russia and Prussia left the closet*

Ethelyn: *her eyes are now silver* ...Why do you hate me so much?

England: Blanca, we're not taking sides but if you want to leave, you can go.

Blanca: She should be the one leaving but- okay! Okay, I will be going! *she takes her gun and headphones* Hope you enjoy the worst experience

of your life with this...THING *she slams the door behind her*

Ethelyn: ...

Spain: Ethelyn? What emotion does Silver show?

Ethelyn:...Nothing...it means I'm thinking

Italy: Ve...Blanca is scary when she's mad...

Ethelyn: She can be but...I'm scarier *she giggles*

Everyone: ...

Ethelyn: *she grabs knife randomly and starts twirling it* So~ shall we continue?

England: Actually, we have a meeting now, we have to go to Texas and our flight is soon...we have to go

Germany: That's right.

Ethelyn: *her face darkens and her smile falters a bit* Alright, I'll be back! *she leaves*

Everyone: ...phew...

 **eraweb nylethE...**


	10. Chapter 10

**So my truth or dare will be stopped until I can get about five chapters on my new story, Crime Wars-The Great escape. Its another Hetalia Story based on police, crime and murder. Leaving a review on my new story, you can leave me a description of your Ocs to be added into it!**

Maya: NOOOO! THAT MEANS I WON'T BE IN YOUR STORIES FOR A WHILE!

 **No, you still have your Ocs In Crime wars remember?**

Maya: Oh yeah, heh...sorry

 **Anyway, this is SilverGold201, signing out, ciao!**


	11. An update

**Ciao! I'm back from my trip! Anyway... the 2p truth or dare show is NOT going to happen anymore. My friend had gave up on that and I didn't want to continue it. Another sad thing for me...Crime wars is going to stop for the time being and so is the Hetalia truth or dare show. So, I was thinking of doing different stories about different themes. If you have any requests, I will do them! I now have time to do stories anyway! Thank you for your time! This is Silvergold201 signing out, Ciao!**


End file.
